


Stop Trying

by fangirl_for_life2017



Series: Mr & Mrs Sam Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean interrupts some important business, F/M, Marriage, Smut, husband/wife, reader trying to get pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_for_life2017/pseuds/fangirl_for_life2017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Reader have been trying to have a baby for months. Dean gives his baby brother some helpful advice. Smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Trying

****

“Sammy!” You giggle happily as you both land on the bed, Sam hovering above you with his lips brushing against your ear. His breath hit your ear as he let out a low chuckle. Your hands came up his back and under his dress shirt.

“I love you, Y/N.” He breathed, kissing under your ear and biting at your earlobe. “Need you.”

“I love, oh god, I love you too.” You moan and gasp as Sam’s fingers find your clit after slipping into your pants. He smirked, his fingers sliding up your slit.

“You’re so fucking wet, baby.” Sam moaned, his arousal digging into your thigh. He sat up and began taking off his clothes, and you quickly did the same to yourself.

Leaning down over you, Sam grabbed the base of his cock and slowly pushed into your wetness. You both let out a breathy moan, and Sam held your hand next to your head, lacing your fingers with his. He began thrusting, both of you moaning your pleasures when the phone began ringing. You look over, and Sam growls.

“Let it go to voicemail.” He says harshly, thrusting his hips sharply into you, and you gasp.

“BEEEEEP...Hey, baby brother. Pick up the phone…..” Dean’s voice calls out from the voicemail.

“Oh, Sammy!” You moan, your legs wrapping tighter around your husband’s waist. Your free hand tangled in his long hair.

“Fuck, Y/N. You’re so tight.” Sam groans, trying to hold back.

“Saaaaammmy….” Dean continues, and Sam finally snaps.

“What? What could you fucking want?” Sam snaps into the phone, his breathing staggered as he pulls out of you. You frown slightly, noticing how his arousal was disappearing.

“Jeez, baby brother. Just needed to talk to you. Brenda kicked me out. Need a place to crash.” Dean said, and Sam growls lowly.

“Fine.” Sam finally sighs, looking at you. You had rolled onto your side so you wouldn’t be facing him.

“Great. I’m already in the driveway!” He says before hanging up.

“I’m sorry.” Sam tries apologizing, but you slowly get out of bed.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going to take a bath.” You say as you walk to the bathroom and slowly shut the door. Sam cursed under his breath before he pulled on some sweatpants and an old sweatshirt.

“Hey, baby brother!” Dean grinned as his younger, yet taller, brother opened the door. Dean carried with him a duffel bag and a backpack.

Sam carried two beers into the living room where Dean sat comfortably, his feet up on the ottoman of the loveseat. Taking the beer, he clinked the glass against the bottle of his brother before taking a swig. Sam only sighed as he sat down.

“What’s up your butt?” He asked, and Sam glared at him.

“You called at the worst possible time.” He growled lowly, sipping his beer.

“What was happening?” Dean took a second to process as Sam raised his eyebrows. “Oh god, gross.”

“Dean.” Sam warned.

“I’m sorry, Y/N is hot, but I can’t think of my baby brother having sex.” The older Winchester brother shuddered slightly.

“It just sucks, Dean. Y/N and I have been trying for months to have a baby and it has yet to happen. She keeps blaming herself for it.” Sam confessed, looking down with shame. “She would give a sad smile if a test came back negative, and she would say that next time it would happen. Every test she takes, I see the hope slowly drain from her.”

“So why don’t you stop trying?” Dean said, finishing his beer.

“That would have the completely opposite effect, Dean.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Just hear me out for once, dude. God.” Dean sighed, sitting up and putting his feet down. “I meant stop having sex that is only meant to get Y/N knocked up. All the worrying about whether or not your baby gravy is having the right effect is stressing you both out, and that isn’t helping you. Just, stop actually trying. Just have sex with her for the pleasure. Just enjoy yourselves. Go out, have a nice dinner, nice bottle of wine...don’t force the idea of finally getting her pregnant onto yourself or her. Just enjoy yourselves. She will get pregnant eventually.”

“Wow. You might actually be right for once.” Sam smiled and laughed slightly. “Didn’t know you could be so romantic, either.” He smirks.

“Shut up!” Dean blushed heavily. “I’m just trying to help.”

\--------------------

“Sam? What are you doing?” You ask as you walk into the kitchen, finding your husband wearing a ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron, baking ingredients scattered all over the marble counters.

“I figured we could make brownies.” He smiled childishly, and you smile sweetly.

“Sounds fun.” You giggle happily.

You and Sam began making brownies, and Sam was spraying the brownie pan with PAM as you began to mix the ingredients with the electric mixer. Your finger slipped and the prongs began spinning at a high speed, chocolate splattering all over you. Sam quickly came to the rescue and unplugged the mixer, it coming to a stop. You turned to grab napkins, but Sam’s hand grabbed your wrist.

“Sam what are you-” You were interrupted by Sam lifting your hand to his mouth and licking the batter off of your palm, then slipping your fingers in his mouth, his hot tongue swiping away all the chocolate. You let out a small moan, swallowing nervously as you bit your lip.

“Tastes so good.” Sam growled, licking chocolate batter off of your cheek.

“Sammy…” You whine, feeling a pooling sensation down below.

“Fuck, I need to get you in the shower.” He said before picking you up bridal style, causing you to giggle.

Sam became impatient once you two were in the bathroom. You started the shower, and apparently were not taking your clothes off fast enough for your husband. He became quickly undressed and began practically ripping off your clothes.

“Come join me.” You whisper softly as you step into the hot water.

Sam growled possessively as he stepped in and cornered you, grabbing your hips and lifting you up. Your legs wrapped tightly around his waist, and his hard cock probed at your entrance.

“Feel what you do to me, baby? Fuck, all that chocolate covering you...covering your breasts, your face…” Sam groaned, grinding himself against you.

“Please, Sammy...need you...need to feel my husband fuck my wet pussy.” You whine and your lips collide with his. You both fought for dominance with your mouths, and Sam’s tongue slipped into your mouth. Your arms snaked around his neck and your fingers tangled themselves in his long, brown locks.

“Fuck, baby girl. I need your sweet pussy. You ready for me?” Sam asked as he pressed your back into the wall of the shower and lined up with your entrance.

“Yes, Sammy...take me.” You moan in his ear. He groaned as he pushed into you, and set a fast and hard pace.

“Fuck, feel so good wrapped around me. So hot and wet...so tight.” He growled through clenched teeth.

“Oh Sam! Sammy!” You cried out in pleasure, his hand reaching down and pressing against your clit, causing you to gasp and clench.

“That’s it, baby girl....keep clenching like that and I’ll blow a load in you. Haven’t came in a few days. It’s gonna be big.” He smirked, thrusting harder.

“Sammy, cum in my pussy. Fill me with your cum!” You pleaded, your orgasm quickly building. It only took one small flick of your clit and you were done for. Your whole body spasmed, pussy clenching around Sam’s cock.

“Oh fuck, Y/N.” Sam panted, his seed spurting in long ropes into your cunt. He slowly pulled out and set you down. It took him a minute to collect himself. “I love you so much, Y/N.” He said softly into your ear before pulling you into a deep and loving kiss.

\--------------------

Sam knew he wasn’t going to hear the end of this when he got inside. He was over three hours late coming home from the office because he was prosecuting a high profile case and needed to get all his ducks in a row before court in a few days. But he missed dinner with his wife, and he didn’t call her to let her know.

Turning the engine off to the car, he got out and walked to the front door with his briefcase in his hand. Stepping inside, he dropped the briefcase and took off his suit jacket, hanging it on the coat rack next to the door.

“Y/N?” He called out, stepping farther into the house. ‘Man, she must be pissed.’ he thought.

Sam found his wife standing in the kitchen with a slight smile, tears running down her cheeks. You held two pregnancy tests in your hand, both showing little pluses.

“Are they…?” Sam asked and you nodded quickly, more tears escaping your eyes. You both stepped towards each other and wrapped your arms tightly around each other.

You hid your face in the side of Sam’s neck as you sobbed uncontrollably. Sam’s arms wrapped tighter around his wife, nuzzling into your hair and kissing it lovingly.

“We’re having a baby.” You finally muttered through happy sobs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been uploading. Enjoy this new work!


End file.
